Online content searching is a process of searching for and retrieving requested information based on a user query utilizing a search application running on a client computing device, such as a laptop or a smart phone or accessed by a client computing device running over one or more servers. An online search is conducted through one or more search engines, which are programs running on one or more remote servers. The search engines search for documents or website links for specified keywords and return a list of the documents and/or links where the keywords were found and present these result to the user.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.